


奥默里克与努德内的十二个孩子

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: Keywords：苍穹骑士团  白组 平行世界Summary：给 去年（对不起拖了这么久）和今年（终于赶上了）的生日礼物，关于孩子们的设定都是兔兔的灵感，非常棒！故事发生在伊修加德，但与战火连绵的山岳之国不同，这里的人们没有听过什么龙诗战争，只知道龙族自古以来便是人类友好的近邻，就连这个国家都是在龙族的帮助下建立的，一代又一代的龙骑士乘着龙族的翅膀翱翔，保卫着人与龙共建的美好乐园，这些都被那只会唱诗的龙记录在歌谣里了，就连小孩子都能唱得几句。
Relationships: Noudenet de Jaimberd/Haumeric de Peulagnon





	1. Chapter 1

樱花盛开的那年，努德内遇见了奥默里克。

在他还很小的时候，黑色的巨龙尼德霍格从遥远的东方之国带来的樱花树种子，作为礼物送给他心爱的妹妹诗龙拉塔托斯克。天性善良温柔的拉塔托斯克是龙族中最愿意与人类分享快乐与美好的一只，她在一个阳光灿烂的晴天张开双翼飞上蓝天，将这些种子播撒在皇都郊外的原野。次年春天，樱花树的种子发了芽，又过了一年，野兔与花栗鼠们开始在新生的小树林里奔跑。皇都的居民们逐渐养成到这片郊野来野餐的趣味，他们看着这些树一年比一年生长得高大茂盛，就连龙族也时常掠过天空，俯瞰这片尼德霍格带回又由拉塔托斯克种下的树林。

努德内十岁那年，樱花在明媚的春光里一夜之间盛开，粉色的花瓣宛如淡淡的水彩彩渲染出的云霞，在春风的吹拂里向着遥远的天际延绵。所有人都在称赞樱花的美丽。诗人们就在粉色的花瓣雨里弹琴唱歌，恋人们跪在满地落英铺垫的毯子上求爱，孩子们听不懂歌谣里晦涩的韵律，也不懂爱人轻声软语的呢喃，只知道因为这些樱花的缘故，这个春天变得比希望更加美丽。

在这空前盛放的春日花海里，努德内天真懵懂的小男孩的眼睛，却独独被落英里朝他看过来的那对充满笑意的眸子吸引了。

那是双沉静如海的蓝眼睛，属于魔法学院高他三个年级的学长，奥默里克，就连名字的音节都是如此动人，每一次呼唤他时，声音都仿佛从深处来，从心里，从灵魂里。奥默里克对迷失在樱花迷宫里的努德内伸出手，他是为寻找在樱花树林里走失的学弟而来的，他踏着雪片般纷纷扬扬的淡粉色落花，走来牵起努德内的小胳膊，带着看起来只是因害羞而闭口不言的小男孩回到了学校的队伍里，并一直小心翼翼地看护着这位爱走神的小学弟，生怕他又被遗落在粉色散发着淡淡香气的迷宫里。

“樱花真美啊！”奥默里克望着满目如雪的落花，赞叹着却又哀愁地感到遗憾，“可惜花期太短了。这才刚盛开不过几天，就开始凋落了，真希望能有什么办法将这份美丽留得更长久些……”

努德内正苦恼该怎么向这位学长提出做好朋友的请求，听了奥默里克的话，他忽然抬起头来，睫毛轻轻地眨了眨，“我有一个主意，也许可以试一试，说不定能够成功。但只有我一个人是不行的……不知学长是否愿意偶尔为我提供一点点帮助呢？”

“需要我做什么的话，请尽管开口。”奥默里克温和地注视着努德内，连同小男孩脸上满溢的期待。他将手掌覆盖在努德内被料峭的春风吹得微凉的指尖，如同一份厚重而真挚的承诺。

樱瞳就这样诞生在他们相遇那年夏天，这只深瞳属的小型妖异在实验室的灯光里睁眼的刹那，整个房间里都弥漫着淡淡的樱花香气，令人心醉的芬芳从它浅粉色的毛发散发出来，就像有人在这逼仄而凌乱的房间里抚育了一株樱花树，而且颜色与暗香四季如常，不论春夏秋冬，永不凋零。

即使是魔法学院高年级的学生，也很少有人能完成对妖异的改良与培养，更罔论将性状筛选得如此精确和完美的，樱瞳的原型虽然是寄生在死骸眼珠上的妖异，却如同它惹人喜爱的外表与气味一样，具有乖巧爱亲近人的性情，坐在努德内怀里时，就像一只可爱的猫咪，安静而毫无攻击性。

伊修加德的魔法师们早在许多年前就掌握了将下级妖异驯化成宠物的技艺，像叶小妖与小魔精这样的小型妖异在市民中很受欢迎。深瞳虽然不算最热门的宠物选择，但那年的皇都正流行对樱花的狂热，不论是糕点还是珠宝，只要做成淡粉色就会销量大增。许多有幸在这年获封的贵族们，甚至将樱花图案加入纹章的设计，以纪念他们是在这不同寻常的年岁为自己赢得的荣耀，尤其是那些自祖辈就与龙族交好，得以世代为继身披铠甲骑在龙背上翱翔天空的龙骑士家族。

在人类与龙族伟大友谊的背景下，樱瞳与使它诞生的小男孩一夜成名，所有的老师们都将努德内看作魔法学院最有前途的学生，而在媒体与记者们的笔墨升华之下，樱瞳在皇都的宠物市场上被赋予了天价，许多平日里高不可攀的贵族老爷和小姐们，都希望能在自家的庭院与厅堂里饲养这样一只粉嫩可爱的小生物。就连将努德内扔到神学院就再没有过问过的父母，也破天荒地带着在他的童年里一贯缺席的礼物来探望他，希望说服他将同意樱瞳献给某个古老庞大的家族，好换取对方对雅姆贝德家长子求婚的首肯。但不论面对的是谁，努德内的回答都是沉默而坚决的摇头。只有一次，迫于魔法学院的要求，努德内被推到报社的记者们面前，望着黑压压的人群与树林般的笔杆子，他以一个十岁的小男孩所能有的最大音量宣布：

“樱瞳诞生在我的心血与汗水中，他就像是我的孩子一样珍贵，哪有人为了钱出卖自己孩子的？”

努德内手握着拳头，他说得是那样的认真，甚至有些愤怒的情绪，但在场的人却只是大笑，笑他童言无忌，笑他涉世尚浅却故作深刻老成。

只有奥默里克始终理解努德内不被任何人理解的执着，同等地分享着他的喜悦和因此而生的烦恼，但即便是这位善解人意的学长，彼时也未能全然察觉到努德内寄托在樱瞳身上的愿望。

“你不想抱抱它吗？”努德内将奥默里克的手放在樱瞳的头顶，“它是属于我们两个人的。没有你的帮助它也不会诞生。”

“可我并没有做什么实际的工作，”奥默里克接过那小家伙，抚摸它散发着香气的毛发，“实验是你一个人独立完成的，我只是提供了一些资料，还有一点点小小的建议。说来惭愧，我虽然虚长你几个年级，但在以太学方面却远不及你有天赋。”

樱瞳在他说话时抬起了梅子色的大眼睛，妖异与人类不同，它们自诞生就飞速地成长，才不过几天就几乎具有了成年的体型，还有同等的心智，只是它无法说出人类的语言，所以他不能提醒这位年纪更大的孩子，他错过了它年纪小小的“父亲”真正想要表达的什么。

“那你愿意和我一起照料它吗？”努德内小心翼翼地问，为了这句话，他酝酿了整个春天与半个夏天，“我总有不能陪在它身边的时候，比如说实习，或是外出考察，拜托别人我不放心，太多人想要将小樱偷走，他们都只将它当作一件稀罕值钱的宝贝，只有你会同我一样将它视作自己的孩子对待。”

“得到你的信任是我的荣幸，”奥默里克回答，“我的宿舍很宽敞，几乎是你那间的两倍，朝向也非常棒，我们可以在墙边为它做个小房子，你觉得白色怎么样？”

樱瞳舒服地蹭着奥默里克，它从未来的魔法师身上感受到了温暖舒适的以太，就像初夏的暖阳一样灿烂而柔和，毫无保留地呈现出少年时代特有的纯净光芒。

如果此时站在这里的是十年后的努德内，他也一定能接收到奥默里克笑容里隐藏着的就连本人都没有能够察觉的热情，但彼时的努德内只是平淡地回答说，“白色很好。”

不管奥默里克怎么提议，他都会这么认为。

他们找来质地较软的枫木，奥默里克毕竟高了努德内三个年级，是两人中更懂得结构设计的那个，但只要有了规划详细的图纸，努德内也同样能轻松地将木料切割成合适的形状，对他来说，这并不比搭建积木更困难。

两位魔法学院的天才学生忙活了一整天，到了傍晚时，樱瞳拥有了一栋看起来好像娃娃屋的两层小别墅。二楼悬空的卧室铺着藤编的麻纹垫子，夏天用着凉爽，到了冬天可以换成棉絮的，现在是风扇的地方有个活动开关，天冷了就取下来，在原来的地方安上无火的以太炉。尽管樱瞳大部分时间都在外面玩耍，但奥默里克还是给小别墅设计了尽量宽敞的活动空间，这样即便是在夜里看护者锁上门睡去时，樱瞳也能够在它的小院子里看星星眨眼睛，或是摆弄那些奥默里克猜想并希望它会喜欢的玩具。

在奥默里克和努德内此生拥有的孩子们中，樱瞳是最幸运的，它出生在努德内此生第一次感受到幸福和快乐的时刻，那只深红色的眼睛来自于一只被樱花瓣埋葬的幼年垂耳兔。在实验室那个昼夜亮着灯的角落里，和煦而熨帖的以太整日包围着培养皿与孵化箱，散不尽的甜蜜感像漂浮在空气中的雨露，从即将化作生命的以太初成形时就滋养着它，赋予它记忆里最美丽的樱花的颜色与气味。

这孩子是如此独一无二，不可复制，就像不可追的童年与少年时代的爱，即便是努德内，也无法再创造第二个樱瞳。

那年秋天的时候，努德内告诉奥默里克，他要尝试新的实验，培养的对象依旧是深瞳属的宠物系小妖异，这一次，他选择用死去龙族的眼睛做以太附着的媒介。


	2. Chapter 2

努德内陪着她走完了生命的最后时光，在她离开后亲吻她紧闭的眼睑，随后小心翼翼地取下仍然温暖的湿漉漉的眼睛，龙族深红的带有魔力的鲜血像泪水一样滋润着那颗宝珠，在某个世道多舛的时空里，人们会利用龙族的眼睛做许多可怕的事情，但努德内将那颗温润如玉的龙眼捧在怀里时，心里所想的却只是要赋予它新的未来与希望。

奥默里克在离城很远的山脚下等候他，抱着一个铺垫着米白色格纹布的竹篮，里面端坐着已经长大了不少的樱瞳。在努德内陪伴古老的巨龙临终的时候，奥默里克承担起了樱瞳经纪人的角色。身为魔法学院的在校生，一直拒绝学校的要求是不明智的，而决心与家里断绝关系的努德内也需要经济来源与属于自己的声名，于是奥默里克建议他有选择地接受一些媒体的报道，并同意与一些商家的合作，将樱瞳的照片印刷在太阳帽和马克杯上并不会对这小家伙造成伤害，由此获得的收入却足够努德内完成学业，还有丰厚的结余可以支持他进行想要的研究。

“我已经吧把所有的收入都转进了你的账户里，还做了一份清单，你可以核对一下，以免我算错了什么。”奥默里克看着夕阳下微微发光的龙眼，那颗曾有生命的珠子见证过沧海桑田的更迭与与斗转星移的轮回，从它沉默而安静的视线里，他感受到山岳般悠久的魔力残留的力量与辉煌。

“不用了，”努德内摇头，他宁愿把时间用在实验室里的计算，而不是浪费在无聊的账本上，“我必须马上把龙眼送进培育箱，它的以太每分每秒都在散失，时间久了就会彻底变成一颗死珠子。”

“所以我才来接你，”奥默里克挥手唤来等候在旁的陆行鸟，“快上来吧，我们不该辜负巨龙的信任，还有她留给我们的遗赠。”

努德内坐上那只雪白色的陆行鸟，身子在奥默里克握缰的双手环过来时轻轻缩起，这样的接触已经几乎等同于一个拥抱，他和奥默里克还从未如此亲密过。

“这只陆行鸟是哪弄来的？”努德内好奇地问，按照魔法学院的规定，学生们只能在鸟棚里安顿单人用的小型陆行鸟，体型超过标准的大鸟只能在接送学生时使用，并且只能停在院墙外的特定区域。

“有件事，我本想待会儿再告诉你的。”奥默里克有些犹豫地开口，陆行鸟正带着他们朝皇都的方向奔跑，夕阳在他们的背后缓缓向着山那边沉没，淡金色的光辉笼罩着山川与原野，还有男孩们的发顶与后背。

“怎么了？”努德内感到一丝不安，稍稍地侧过脸问。

“放心吧，不是什么坏事，但对你来说也绝对不是愉快的消息……”奥默里克在他的耳边回答，声音轻得像是担心接下来的消息会吓到努德内，“

学校安排我们在秋季庆典上出演舞台剧。”

努德内讨厌一切抛头露面的场合，要他当着所有的人面前表演节目，无疑等同于要他的命，而且是公开处刑。正当他努力消化这噩耗的时候，奥默里克的话使他的心情雪上加霜。

“小樱会是这出剧的主角，而我们将扮演它的父母。”奥默里克盯着努德内侧向他的眼角，小心地观察着他的表情，“考虑到你可能不太愿意……所以我主动申请了扮演妻子的角色，但学校的老师认为，身材较小的孩子更适合穿蓬蓬裙。”

“我拒绝！”努德内尖叫出声，陆行鸟惊得一个趔趄，他连忙抱紧怀里的龙眼，头摇得像是失控的钟摆，“我才不要做这种丢人的事。”

“其实我的兴趣也不大，”奥默里克略微收紧缰绳，贴心地放慢了陆行鸟的速度，“但社交活动的分数会被计入毕业成绩，我们没有办法拒绝这件事。”

努德内好半天不说话，良久之后才叹了一口气，“好吧，那舞台演出和这只白色陆行鸟又有什么关系？”

“这是只婚礼专用的白色典礼陆行鸟。”奥默里克难得显露出腼腆的神色，“我们要在舞台剧里扮演婚礼上的新郎和新娘。学校专程从圣堂里借来了这只鸟，建议我们俩先跟它熟悉一下，按照剧本的安排，第一幕婚礼结束的时候，我们要骑着它从舞台走下来，沿着特定的绕观众席走一圈，然后在音乐声里从侧面退场。”

要跟奥默里克举行婚礼吗？努德内低下头，他的脸颊红得发烫，心窝里热得如同火烧。

“无需担心的，”奥默里克误解了努德内的忐忑，“这只白鸟的性情很温顺，而且训练有素，见惯了婚礼和宴会上喧闹的人群，即使在人头攒动的礼堂里也不会轻易受惊。”

“我不是害怕这个，”努德内抬起眼睛，皇都圣堂的金顶在落日的余晖里熠熠生辉，映得他的眼睛里金光灿烂，如同漂浮着发光藻类的湖面，“但愿我能在实验的间隙里挤出时间记台词吧。”

记忆对努德内而言从不是难事。他们的演出十分成功，加演第二场时就连教皇陛下都专程赶来观看。失败的是努德内的实验，或者更确切地说，部分失败。那只黯蓝色的龙眼诞生出了一只赤红的深瞳，但和努德内所期望的不同，它并没有表现出任何与雌龙相似的温和特质，性情叛逆得就像街头厮混的不良少年，就连耐心包容的奥默里克也时常对它无计可施。

“小红再这样顽皮下去，学校一定会勒令我们把它送走，”奥默里克担忧地指出，“至少得想个办法让它愿意待在宿舍里，否则我们俩整天看着它都没时间上课了。”

“抱歉。”努德内十分清楚赤瞳变成这样的原因。就在他专注于培养那枚龙眼的时候，他的两位兄长来学校里找过他，美其名曰探望，实际上却是为了偷偷带走小樱。他们给努德内带来了从未自家人那里得到过的精美礼物，用自童年时起就不断羞辱和奚落努德内的双唇吐露甜言蜜语，哄他吃下馋了昏睡药剂的酒心巧克力。幸好樱瞳以妖异的本能察觉了两位坏兄长的意图，趁他们没注意时悄悄溜出房间，躲在楼道里装饰用的绿色植物背后，才免于落到两位纨绔子弟手里，逃过了被当作宠物与小玩意摆弄的命运。努德内一觉醒来发现樱瞳失踪，心里油然而生的恨意在他浑身流淌的以太里掀起巨浪，即使樱瞳很快失而复得，黑暗而负面的情绪也持续了数日之久才稍微平复。那正是培养赤瞳的最关键时期，正如樱瞳因感知到了努德内心里的幸福感而变得温和无害，赤瞳浸泡在努德内的憎恨与愤怒中，变成了一个天生的破坏大王。努德内自感对不起那头善良宽厚的巨龙，赤瞳只继承了她鳞片的火红色，除此之外哪里都与那好脾气的龙相去甚远。

“这又不是你的错。”奥默里克心疼地望着努德内因自责而微微颤抖的睫毛，却不知该如何才能安慰这不幸的小男孩，只好试探地握住对方的小手，尝试着思考补救的办法，“人类孩子的性格虽然有天生注定的部分，但很大程度上也依赖于后天的培养，妖异们既然也和人类一样各具有性格，那么或许也存在同样能用教育来改变的可能性。把它交给我吧，让我来试着与它沟通，我想它也一定不希望被送走，尤其是在见识过你家人的可怕程度之后。”

赤瞳的眼睛在奥默里克说话时变得明亮，它只是性格有些乖离，却并非不会思考。它明白离开努德内和奥默里克意味着什么，在这个世界上，除了这两个小魔法师之外，再也不会有谁将它当作自己的孩子般珍惜。

从此之后，赤瞳的行为收敛了许多，它仍然像个坏小孩那样喜欢恶作剧，但再也没有闹出过让两位小父亲收不了场的风波。它讨厌待在狭小的空间里，夜里也不愿意钻进自己的小别墅，于是奥默里克只能每晚抱着它入睡，给它讲各种好听的童话故事。如果次日醒来赤瞳还在自己怀里，奥默里克会开心地奖励它一个给好孩子的亲吻，他并不知道，赤瞳会在他进入梦乡时无声无息地溜走，又在黎明时分蹑手蹑脚地回到他的怀里。

樱瞳在她的白色枫木小阁楼里看清了一切，但她是个温柔不爱多事的孩子，始终没有揭穿赤瞳的把戏。


	3. Chapter 3

“这一次，我想挑战一下培养蓝颜色的深瞳。”努德内坐在教室里，望着窗外蓝天上飘过的白云说，“你知道的，学长，蓝色素在自然界中多以结构色呈现，比如蝴蝶与蜥蜴的鳞片，却罕见于生物的毛发中，这是因为蓝色素在体内难以合成的缘故，但妖异更多依靠以太流动来维持生命，或许……能够通过调控以太的属性来筛选深瞳幼体的毛发颜色，这样便能培养出稀有色系的妖异宝宝。”

“如果能成功的话，”奥默里克轻轻地敲着手里的绘图铅笔，鼓励地看着努德内，“那将是不亚于小樱诞生的重大成果。”

次年冬末，苍瞳在雪花纷飞的日子里睁开眼睛，那是双美丽闪光的蓝眼睛，就像上好的蓝宝石一样晶莹剔透。

努德内雀跃地抚摸着它额头柔顺的长毛说，“在自然界的毛发生物里，蓝色最多出现在部分灵长类的外生殖器，比如……”

“在孩子面前就不要这样说了吧？”奥默里克制住努德内的唇，他不希望这孩子从此在镜子里望着自己时，都想起些令人脸红害羞的词语，在培养箱里闭着眼睛的宝宝姿态文静，散发着柔和安详的以太，是个可爱的女孩子。

努德内有些懊恼，如果实验成功的话，小蓝应该是男性才对，或许是他太过于专注对颜色的选择，却不留神加入了太多阴性的元素。

刚获得生命的苍瞳没有来得及听清努德内的话，也不知道自己原本被期待的性别，她只看见了奥默里克蔚蓝色的双眼，那令人舒心的色调与她身上的毛发别无二致，而努德内低垂的目光所掩藏的微妙含义却在他的以太里表达得直白，苍瞳自睁眼的瞬间便明白了爱，于是她便相信，自己的颜色源自于奥默里克的和蔼深邃的双目。也正因为这样的原因，苍瞳暗自模仿奥默里克的一切，虽然是最年幼的，却具有成熟稳重的性格，替努德内与奥默里克省了不少的心。

金黄色的珀瞳与绿色的翠瞳都是在那年的末尾出生的。苍瞳比这双弟妹年长不到一岁，却幸福地扮演起姐姐的角色。它们用人类无法感知的方式交流，就连努德内与奥默里克也并非总是明白它们在说什么。

五个孩子超过了学校宿舍所能容纳的极限，于是努德内与奥默里克在学校附近租下一间公寓，将孩子们安置在那里。这个计划早在赤瞳诞生之前就有了，为此他们特意花了一年多的时间学习各种防御魔法，以保证即便他们不在时，外人也无法轻易破门，偷走他们心爱的孩子。

赤瞳继承自巨龙那里的力量使它成为了这个小家庭的守护者，在各种大大小小的冲突中它从来没有输过，不论是偶然闯入的盗贼还是幼年妖异学园里坏心眼的小魔精。

送孩子们上学的决定是奥默里克首先提出，又由努德内经过思考后同意的。两位魔法学院的高材生平日忙于课业，无法亲自履行对孩子们的教育，而在包容开放的伊修加德，早在百年前，就已有魔法师开设针对小型妖异的学园，发展至今已经形成相当庞大的规模，不论是想要训练贴心温顺的宠物，还是希望培养得力的家用使魔，在皇都的妖异学园里都能找到合适的老师与班级。

奥默里克与努德内为孩子们定制的教育更为特殊，他们希望孩子们能够在人类的世界里过上平静开心的生活，不需要像宠物那样讨人开心，也不需要作为使魔履行劳累而危险的职能，他们叫它们“孩子”，就真的把它们当作孩子去爱，像真正的双亲那样为它们希冀着快乐与幸福。

奥默里克为樱瞳感到抱歉，它自出生时便具有了太过闪耀的名气，早早地走上了一条万众瞩目的道路，学园的魔法师委婉地表示这里不适合它，尽管弟弟妹妹的学费大部分都是依靠它的广告收入来支付的。樱瞳自己倒是不以为意，它是个温柔乖顺的孩子，也有着自己的想法与思考——当明星没什么不好，如果大家都能因此过上更好的生活。

上学的第一天，赤瞳打败了学园里的帮派老大，却对当坏孩子领袖没什么兴趣，只是严厉地发出警告，“离我的弟弟妹妹们远点，否则别怪我不客气！”从此奥默里克与努德内的深瞳宝宝们成了学园里谁都不敢招惹的小妖异。天知道在妖异阶级里位于最下等的深瞳怎么会具有龙族那样摧枯拉朽的力量，就连深渊之眼在面对赤瞳的视线时都很快败下阵来。

苍瞳在学园里仍扮演着可靠大姐姐的角色，将比自己小的珀瞳与翠瞳照顾得无微不至。

这对可爱的弟妹拥有截然不同的性格与爱好。

珀瞳奔跑起来就像是一枚小马达，这为它在球场上赢得了赞誉与荣耀，很快成为学园里的运动明星。公寓里属于珀瞳的房间墙壁上挂满了各种比赛的金牌，柜子上一排排陈列着奖杯，就和它漂亮的毛发一样金光闪闪。

翠瞳则文静得像是春天偶落水里的一片绿叶，它的身体也无时不刻散发着青草与嫩叶汁水的味道，闻起来好像新切开的西瓜，或是刚修剪过的草坪。比起战斗与运动，翠瞳更偏爱文学与艺术，常常在图书馆与画廊里流连，一发呆就是一天，思考就连她的哥哥姐姐也捉摸不透的东西。

“小黄、小绿跟我们俩谁都不一样。”努德内某次说，是在到学园去接孩子们的路上。

“这不挺好吗？”奥默里克对远远跑来的珀瞳招手，“孩子不应该成为父母的翻版。”

“你说得对。”努德内承认，并窃喜奥默里克没有在说“父母”的时候把自己摘出去。

也许是奥默里克的话让努德内得意忘形，太过于想要一个自由发育的孩子，却不慎给予了未来太多样的可能性，导致第六个孩子青瞳出生在两种性别之间，既非男也非女，或者，两者都是。

“……但它并不认为自己是失败的作品，”奥默里克如此安慰努德内，“正相反，看看它的眼睛，它在为自己的特别与独一无二而自豪。”

努德内知道奥默里克是对的，围绕在青瞳周身的以太是如此特别，就像夜空中熠熠繁星里唯一划过视野的那颗火流星。

青瞳对自己的出众有着清醒的认知，尤其是在看到网络上关于“青色孩子”的资料站后，更是坚定地相信自己就是被选中的，要肩负起未来与希望的新星。它开始有意无意地模仿传说中“青色孩子”的言行举止，时常陷入长时间的冥想，说一些就连深瞳兄长与姐姐们都感到困惑与费解的事情，奥默里克与努德内听不懂它用意念作出的自语，也就无法获知这孩子平日里沉默的原因，只为青瞳在以太与魔法相关课程上取得的优秀成绩而欣喜。

但要论成绩的优异，紧接着出生的紫瞳才是当之无愧的全科目天才，自从它进入妖异学园，就再没有第二个学生能登上成绩榜的首位，它仿佛继承了奥默里克与努德内的天赋，学习对它来说轻松得就像是吃饭睡觉。

与奥默里克和努德内的期待正相反，成绩优异的紫瞳与富于思考的青瞳相处得并不亲密。在紫瞳看来，青瞳只不过是个想法奇怪的家伙，成绩说好没错却也比自己不及，明明没比自己大几个月，却成天故作深刻老成的样子，看起来就很不顺眼。而青瞳独来独往惯了，也从未想过要讨好谁，或是获得谁的理解，它喜爱宁静与无人打扰的午后，还有夜晚静悄悄的天幕，它觉得自己有这些就足够了。

努德内十分遗憾于孩子们不能相亲相爱，小紫与小青的隔阂勾起了蛰伏在他心里的暗影，他总是忍不住想到自己和哥哥们的过往。尽管不愿意承认，尽管无数次说服自己这样也很好，但在努德内的潜意识深处，他就像所有正常的孩子一样渴望着家庭的温暖。

噩梦久违地缠绕上来，等努德内意识到不妙的时候，要停止实验已经晚了，培养基里已经生成了一个结核，具有微弱但清晰的以太流动，要掐灭它的存在就等于亲手杀死受自己的期待来到世上的孩子，努德内下不去手这样做，只能咬着牙坚持将这新生命浇灌，看着它成为一只幼小的橘色深瞳。

橘瞳的性别与紫瞳一样，非男非女，但有紫瞳在前，它并不觉得这是什么缺陷，而紫瞳也没有因橘瞳在这方面有着与自己的相似之处就少几分骄傲与特立独行。

只有努德内，橘瞳的诞生让他深刻反思了自己的弱点，在学会摆脱来自原生家庭的影响之前，他决定不再让新的孩子诞生。

这个空窗期持续了一年还多，直到奥默里克毕业。


	4. Chapter 4

以学院首席身份毕业的奥默里克，怀揣着由魔法学院几位校长亲笔签名的推荐信，顺利地进入教皇厅下属的研究所，成为身披白袍的医师兼研究员。他退掉学校附近的小公寓，预支了两年的津贴，在皇都的砥柱层购下一套带院子的小楼。努德内并不赞成这件事，把所有的存款和未来的收入一下子全花掉是不明智的。但当他被淘气的孩子们推挤着走上阁楼，他便顿时明白了奥默里克喜欢这里的原因，透过倾斜的阁楼屋顶下方那面宽盾牌形窗户，遥遥地映入眼帘的是皇都郊外盛放的粉色樱花林，只有一小片角落，像纱巾一样躺在蔚蓝的天空下，将窗棂之内的所见渲染成一幅水彩风景画。

“你觉得怎么样？”奥默里克走过来，肩上一左一右坐着的是聪慧的紫瞳与特立独行的青瞳。

相比初初成为家人那时，这两个小家伙的关系亲密了许多。在不经意的几次观察与冲突后，紫瞳逐渐意识到，青瞳在许多方面与自己是如此相近，也许这才是那家伙令人不爽的原因。或许正是出于同样的理由，紫瞳见不得学校里那些普通又平庸的孩子们欺负沉默寡言的青瞳，总是挺身出来维护自己的小妹妹——尽管青瞳的性别并不明显，但兄弟姐妹们都习惯性把性格内敛的它当作女孩子。

坐在奥默里克怀里冲努德内眨眼睛的，是奥默里克毕业之后才出生的棕瞳与灰瞳。奥默里克为自己没能见证它们睁眼的瞬间而遗憾，于是格外地疼爱这两个年幼的孩子。

也许只是巧合，也许是努德内有意为之。棕瞳与灰瞳像极了两位小父亲。棕瞳在学园里，就跟奥默里克一样成绩优异，而且广受欢迎，它性情温和，讨厌暴力，天生自带治愈的魔法，可就连最不听话的小妖异也不愿意冒犯它。灰瞳则是努德内的翻版，它不喜欢社交，沉迷魔法与以太学，常常在图书馆里待到夜深人静，直到与它关系要好的棕瞳与紫瞳循着熟悉的以太将它从书本与知识的海洋里挖出来。

“我觉得这里挺不错的，”努德内戳了戳紫瞳的额头，这孩子正冲他神秘地微笑，眼神里带着几分紧张，仿佛担心他说出什么不解风情的话，“房间很宽敞，窗外风景也很美丽，还有院子，用来种花应该很不错。”

奥默里克沉默了几秒，然后说，“我想把房间改造一下，重新分隔客房与卧室，这样……每个孩子都可以拥有自己的小房间。”

这已经等于是告白了，但努德内直到毕业那年，在奥默里克送来的捧花里发现钻戒时，才终于获得勇气相信，奥默里克对他的感情与自己对那位学长的相同。

他们没有举行婚礼。经历了学生时代那场令人尴尬的舞台剧演出后，努德内更加排斥在人多的场合表演任何事。奥默里克将努德内带回家，与父母吃了餐正式的晚饭，奥默里克的父母祝福了这对新人，他们对待努德内，就像对待自己的孩子一样亲切。努德内的父母则是在一场社交宴会上得知小儿子结婚的消息的，对方举着酒杯恭喜他们，“令公子的结婚对象是教皇厅里最受陛下器重的年轻人，如果不出意外的话，他很快就要出任教会医院的院长，这可是诞生过许多任教皇的岗位。”努德内的父母有些尴尬地听着，这一切都与他们无关，自从进了神学院，他们就几乎不再过问努德内的事，而那倔强的孩子也没有写信回来。

见证努德内和奥默里克的结婚仪式的，只有那日正好当值的神父，以及他们的十一个孩子，负责送上戒指的是那时刚满周岁的墨瞳，努德内在魔法学院期间培养的最后一个孩子，这位以太学的不世之材将少年时代积累的全部所学浇灌在了这个孩子身上，黑夜般颜色的墨瞳继承了努德内与星空的默契，并与它体内那独属于妖异而人类所不具有的能力相融，赋予了它奇特的感知与预言能力。它能提前预测春雷的到来，知道冷空气什么时候到来，今年星芒节会不会有雪花飘落。这是珍贵的能力，也是危险的诅咒，想到樱瞳曾经险些遭遇的绑架，奥默里克和努德内将这个特别的孩子保护费格外周全。而它的兄弟姐妹们，尤其是龙眼化成的赤瞳与常与它在一起行动的珀瞳与橘瞳，组成了三人小队，要是哪个坏心眼的家伙敢打小黑的主意，一定会被他们揍得满地找牙。温柔的苍瞳与友善的棕瞳则承担起在两位父亲工作时为小黑辅导功课的任务，它们以效率远超过人类文字的妖异语言沟通，那是魔法学院与教皇厅的学者们都无法破解的密码。

就在奥默里克与努德内结婚后不久，雪瞳诞生了，它是唯一出生在魔法学院之外的宝宝，也是奥默里克与努德内的最后一个孩子。与它的哥哥姐姐们不同，努德内在培养它的胚胎时，并没有在能力与性格方面对它寄予特别的设想，就连颜色与性别也交给了奇妙的命运。因为这时的努德内已经不再是当初那个因为不被父母重视所以格外想要证明自己的孩子，也不是一心想要培养出最好最棒的孩子的青涩的父亲，相比起优秀的能力、合适的性格与好看的外形，他更希望孩子能够以最自然的方式成长，不论最终得到的是什么样的孩子，他和奥默里克都会毫无保留地爱它。

雪瞳从毛色到内在都仿佛一张白纸，它不像哥哥姐姐们那样拥有各种值得骄傲的能力，在妖异学园中，它只是很不起眼的学生，许多同学在知道它是奥默里克与努德内的孩子后，都觉得难以相信，相比它优秀的哥哥姐姐们，平凡雪瞳就仿佛是捡来的般，与那个从父亲到孩子都耀眼得不得了的家族格格不入。

“对不起。”认识到自己与哥哥姐姐们的差距后，雪瞳渐渐地把道歉挂在嘴边，它忧伤地想，自己一定让两位父亲和大家都失望了。

“你可不能这么想，”安慰它的是最年长的樱瞳，这位小明星的照片仍印在商店里出售的水杯与太阳帽上，但它已经不需要再参加任何麻烦的活动，终于有空陪伴弟弟妹妹们，最年幼的雪瞳是最令它心疼的小弟弟，“要我来说的话，你可是父亲们最疼爱的孩子，也是最特别的。”

雪瞳抬起头来，却并不相信，“为什么呢？”

“你的特别在于可能性，”樱瞳回答，“就像你的毛发一样，白色，看起来什么颜色都没有，实际上却包含着所有的颜色。父亲们爱你，所以希望你能成长为你自己喜欢的样子，不管那是什么样的，他们都会笃定地无条件爱你，难道还有比这更深沉的爱吗？他们的偏心简直令我嫉妒呢。”

“对不起。”雪瞳又下意识地说，为自己独占了父亲们的偏心而觉得歉意，又为没能更早地察觉到这一点而羞愧。

“不要老说‘对不起’了，”樱瞳凑过去，毛发散发出的芬芳包围着弟弟雪白的身体，“我跟你讲了这么多，可不是为了听这种话的。”

“啊，对不……”雪瞳这次及时地收了音，樱瞳看起来一幅它再说就要生气的样子。

可是自己应该成为什么样才好呢？雪瞳开始思考这个问题。妖异并不像人类，没有那么广阔的未来与可能性。雪瞳很久都没有找到答案，但时常照料他的苍瞳姐姐说这没关系，妖异的生命很长，有着许许多多的时间去想。


	5. Chapter 5

在尝试过许许多多有意思的事情后，雪瞳最终决定成为一个平凡但快乐的小妖异，因为它总听人说，平凡与快乐是人世间最难得的。当它想明白这一点时，山坡上的那片樱花树林已经在半个多世纪的春夏秋冬更迭中延伸到了很遥远的地方，变成一片真正看不见边际的粉色海洋。对于皇都的居民而言，樱花仍然是神圣的，代表着人类与龙族的友谊，却不再稀罕难得，只要有合适的院子又懂得栽培，任何人都可以将粉色的树种植在家门口。

“我们也在院子里种几棵吧？”奥默里克提议，他正在整理堆积如山的礼物，有些是修道院长大的孩子们送给他的，有些是魔法学院毕业的学生送给努德内的，以太学天才毕业后就留在学校当老师了，“就种在栅栏边上，离水井近，阳光也很好。我年纪大了，腿脚一年比一年不听使唤，也许什么时候，说不定明年，就再也无法爬上山坡，无法再与你到樱花林去野餐了。”

“好。”努德内在星芒树下点头，星星形状的彩灯在他的脸上投下细碎的光斑，洒得眼睛里都是。虽然他比奥默里克年轻几岁，但由于常年不爱运动的缘故，他的膝盖早于他的大脑朽坏，上楼梯都能听见里面发出碎零件般的声响。

孩子们簇拥在两位父亲周围，每只深瞳都收到了属于自己的星芒节礼物。

樱瞳得到的是一朵白色的百合头花，凝固在花瓣上的露水是用珍珠做成的。苍瞳开心地站在镜子前面，它收到了一顶用绸缎编织的礼帽，戴在头上就像人类的淑女一样优雅。

赤瞳从礼物盒里拆出来的是一团漂浮火球，它的龙焰已经烧坏了许多个玩具，能够承受住高温的大概只有火焰本身。

珀瞳坐在壁炉旁边，满意地将跟人类孩子踢球的广告放进新相框，它要把这挂在房间里，它如今也是小有名气的明星了。

翠瞳收到的是枚精致的香水瓶，里面盛放着依照它本身的气味调配出来的香氛，孤儿院的孩子说闻着它的香气才睡得安心，它想把这份珍贵的礼物分给他们。

青瞳收获了一套矿石标本，是按照青色孩子理论中关于瞳仁颜色的等级猜想排列的，它那冰蓝色的眼珠被认为是最珍贵的等级。

紫瞳收到的礼物是新出的百科全书，册书实在是太多了，它来回搬了许多趟才把这套精装大部头收进书柜。

橘瞳还没有来得及拆开自己的礼物盒，便被赤瞳手里的火球吸引了，然而实际上，它面前的盒子里也装着枚火球，只不过是蓝色的，它的父亲们怎么会不知道，这小家伙把赤瞳当作跟随的榜样，不管哥哥有什么都想要一份一样的。

棕瞳收到了几包花朵的种子，也是龙族从遥远的地方带回来的，奥默里克与这些古老的生物交好，用修补鳞片的药剂与它们交换给孩子的礼物。

灰瞳曾经说过，想要羽毛制成的魔法笔，而它终于如愿了，正琢磨着如何使用这份礼物。

墨瞳不需要借助任何工具也能预测未来，但这不妨碍它收集水晶球与占卜纸牌，今年它收到的礼物是由冰泪石磨制的灵摆，穿在银色的链条上好像项链。

雪瞳比它所有的哥哥姐姐们都好满足，它吃着海盐味的冰棍，想象着远方的碧海蓝天，如果不是舍不得离开两位父亲，它也想像冒险者一样，去许许多多的地方旅行。

晚餐是两位父亲与孩子们一起做的。苍瞳与翠瞳承担了大部分的烹饪工作。青瞳则负责监督烤箱里翻转的火鸡。赤瞳在奥默里克烤牛排时加了把火。珀瞳把烤翅上刷蜂蜜的任务当做了游戏。与此同时，橘瞳显然在装玻璃糖的罐子里发现了乐趣，晶莹剔透的糖片洒在烤好的蛋糕上时，就像下雪一样。紫瞳与棕瞳承担起面团的发酵与制作，深瞳的小手太细，并不适合揉面，但它们的父亲制作了搅拌与拍打的工具，使用起来并不难。灰瞳陪在努德内身边，收拾案板上的碎屑。樱瞳与雪瞳正忙不迭地将甜点魔方拼凑起来。墨瞳守着呼呼冒气的蒸锅，时不时地望向窗外。

“今晚会下雪，”吃完晚餐后，墨瞳说，用的是只有妖异才明白的语言，“天气变凉了，我们到父亲的房间去睡吧，大家在一起，比较暖和。”

“谁不想呢？”樱瞳眨眨眼睛，以同样的方式回答，“可今天是星芒节，父亲们应该会想跟对方单独享受二人世界吧？”

“是啊，”善解人意的苍瞳一边收拾房间一边说，“这样的时候去打扰他们，未免太不解风情了！”

就连平日性格暴躁的赤瞳与大大咧咧的珀瞳也不赞同墨瞳的提议，一个嗔怪说，“什么时候都行，但今晚就别去烦他们了吧？”另一个跟着点头，“又不只有这一个星芒节下雪。”

翠瞳轻轻地摇头，还没等它酝酿好，紫瞳却抢先说话了，“做个乖孩子吧——话虽如此，我们谁都不是孩子了，成熟一点好吗？”

“明晚再跟爸爸们一起睡怎么样？”棕瞳想了个折中的办法，“星芒节的彩灯还要亮很久呢，哪天不都一样吗？”

“是啊！”灰瞳也同意，“觉得冷的话，我们在一起取暖还不够吗？”

“都这么大了还总是缠着父亲们，会被嫌弃的吧？”橘瞳担忧地叹气。

“对不起……”雪瞳看看哥哥们，又看看姐姐们，“我觉得你们说的都有道理。”

七嘴八舌中，只有青瞳沉默不语，直到大家都不想再讨论这个问题了，才小声地开口，“可今天会下雪。”

“那又怎么样？一年要下很多次雪呢！”

对于青瞳意义不明的话，大家都见怪不怪地无视了。

“好吧，随你们的便。”墨瞳不再与它们争辩，自顾自地朝着父亲们的卧室走去，“反正我今晚是要躺在父亲们的怀里美美睡上一觉的。”

“真狡猾！”“怎么可以这么任性？”

大家嘴上反对墨瞳的做法，可又不愿意被它独占去与父亲亲热的机会，于是纷纷跟在它身后跑进了主卧室。

就像大家认为的那样，努德内原本计划与奥默里克共度一个只属于二人的安静良宵，可他刚解开奥默里克睡袍的腰带，孩子们便蹦蹦跳跳地跑进来，先前酝酿好的氛围一下子烟消云散。

“你们这是要做什么？”他皱着眉头问，“到你们自己的房间去睡好吗？”

“别这样，努德内，”奥默里克弯腰抱起因挤不上床而着急得快要哭出来的雪瞳，“今天是星芒节，孩子们的愿望应该得到满足。”

“那我的呢？”努德内装作生气的样子，即使已经不再年轻，在心爱的学长面前，他还是当初那个无比依赖着对方的学弟。

奥默里克俯身给了他一个吻，这种事没必要避着孩子们，妖异的成长十分迅速，若是以人类的年龄算，它们中最小的也已经历过十倍的青春期了。

“……”努德内收下这份礼物，垂眼片刻，然后叹气，“好吧，都过来吧，靠近一点，被踢下去的话，我可不负责。”

此夜屋子里暖洋洋的，两位父亲与孩子们拥抱在一起，雪花在窗外安静地落下。所有的灵魂都徜徉在美妙的梦境里，只有墨瞳彻夜未眠，它蜷缩在两位父亲身边，静静地听着耳边海潮般起伏的呼吸，直到彼此交叠的风声慢慢减弱，最后消失不见，只剩雪花簌簌飞舞。

第二天清晨，孩子们次第醒来，却发现他们的父亲再也无法睁开眼睛，那两张布满皱纹的脸上挂着淡淡的微笑，他们去美好的天国享受永恒的幸福去了。

这就是墨瞳昨晚如此执拗的原因，它早就预知到了这场离别的到来。

孩子们早知人类的寿命较妖异短暂太多，但欢聚的时光结束得是如此猝不及防。

它们依偎在父亲身边，感受着尚未冷却的身体里残留的以太，直到最后的一点生命之光汇入以太海洋，它们才依依不舍地离去，回到各自的房间收拾行李。

失去父亲的孩子们带走了所有镌刻着记忆的照片，还有父亲送给他们的各种小礼物，以及一束樱花树枝。

它们在冬季鹅毛般的大雪里离开皇都，离开伊修加德，离开人类的世界。

那之后再无人见过奥默里克与努德内的十二个孩子。


End file.
